Remember me
by Lady Rapidash
Summary: A special Halloween Night....yeah, it's a 'little' early, but I had to do it ;)


Hi Everyone!  
I thought I'd take just a little break to write this....don't worry, I''ll get the next chapter of VMS out soon, I promise! Anyways, I was listening to 'Remember me this way' from Casper and just had to write this. I hope you enjoy!  
'Remember me this way is sung and owned by Jordan Hill.'   
  
Disclaimer: CCS is owned by CLAMP, etc, etc. ;)   
  
  
  
  
'Remember me'  
*************  
  
  
Kinomoto Sakura knew where she was, she just couldn't believe that she was actually here. Tears fell from her eyes, dripping down her cheeks and she didn't even bother wiping them away. Daidouji Tomoyo and Li Meling Rae sat on opposites sides of her, tears streaming down their faces as well. Even Kero-Chan, hiding in one of Tomoyo's pockets, looked totally crestfallen. They didn't know what to say to their friend as they were as grief stricken as she. Li Lerae stood off to the side with Kinomoto Fujitaka, both of their heads bowed. Sakura stood and walked to the front, looking at the long, wooden box. She moved forward to look inside.   
  
Li Syaoran, soon to be leader of the Li clan, dear friend, family member, perhaps something more to the young woman who stood there, lay still, almost as if sleeping. Sakura brushed a lock of dark chestnut hair away from his face and reached for his hand, closing her eyes, she remembered what had happened just a few days before....  
  
They had been in a store, just browsing, when a man in a mask had come running in with a gun. He had demanded money from the cashier. The cashier quickly gave him all that he had, and the robber had turned to flee. Suddenly, just as he was leaving, he raised the gun and began firing randomly around the room. Syaoran had immediately pushed Sakura out of the way, jumping infront of her. In the process, he had taken two bullets, two fatal bullets. He had died in Sakura's arms just moments later. The robber had been caught, but still, that would not bring Syaoran back......  
  
Sakura fell to her knees and began to sob as Tomoyo and Meling rushed to her side. They helped her to stand and led her out. Syaoran Li was buried an hour later......  
  
6 months later....  
  
It was October, a week before Halloween. Daidouji Tomoyo was her usual self, studying her best friend, trying to decide what costume she would be making Sakura-Chan for All Hallow's Eve. They walked into Sakura's house and headed up to her room. Fujitaka and Touya were out, both on job sites. Kero-Chan greeted them warmlys he looked up from one of his video games.   
  
Suddenly, without warning, one of Sakura's dolls fell from her desk. Sakura frowned and headed over to pick it up, setting it back on the desk. As soon as she did this, the doll fell once again.   
  
"Is it a Clow Card, Sakura-Chan?" Tomoyo looked from Sakura to the doll. Closing her eyes, Sakura felt for the familiar aura but found nothing. even Kero-Chan had paused his game and had come over to investigate.   
  
"I don't think so. Kero-Chan, any ideas?" Sakura asked the little Guardian Beast. Kero just shook his head, "I have no idea, I'm not feeling anything."   
  
They each turned to the desk and waited, but nothing else happened. Shrugging it off, the three went to deciding on what they would be doing Halloween night.....  
  
Other strange things started happening that week. Sakura would put something down in a specific place, turn around for a second, and it would be moved. She had blamed Kero-Chan at first, but one of the times, she had been talking to him when it happened. No one seemed to be able to figure it out. It wasn't a Clow Card, so what else could it be?  
  
Halloween night rolled around. They had decided to hold a party at Sakura's house. Fukitaka had immediately agreed, hoping that it would take her mind off of Syaoran. Sakura had only invited Tomoyo and Meling, not really feeling up to having a huge party. It was more of just a gathering of close friends. Touya practically ran out of the house, heading to Yuki's. He insisted that it was to let his Kaijuu have some alone time with her friends and the fact that he really didn't want to be stuck in the house with a bunch of girls. Fujitaka had to return to work. Telling the girls to behave themselves, he headed out.  
  
The girls chatted quietly, none really in that much of a partying mood. Soft music played in the background, but none really felt like dancing. Kero-Chan sat in the candy bowl, munching away. Tomoyo had made each of them an angel outfit. She thought it would be a kawaii idea and a sort of tribute to Syaoran. Suddenly, Sakura caught a movement out of the side of her eye coming from the kitchen. Frowning, she stood and made her way towards the area. Tomoyo and Meling stood behind her, ready to help if needed.   
  
Suddenly, the figure from the kitchen emerged. Sakura's green eyes widened and she automatically took a step back. Both Tomoyo and Meling's mouths dropped. Even Kero-Chan looked startled, the piece of candy he had in his mouth falling to the table with a soft plop.   
  
Syaoran emerged from the kitchen and gave a rare smile to each of the girls. Dressed in a white tuxedo, all of the girls had to admit, he looked stunning.   
  
Sakura shook her head, still staring at the young man infront of her, "S..S...Syaoran-Kun, but..I..I ....thought you were..I mean I saw you, and......"   
  
Syaoran stepped forward and put a finger to her lips, "I am, Sakura-chan, I am dead, but since tonight is all Hallow's eve, I am able to return to the living, but only until midnight."   
  
Tomoyo picked up her camera and looked through it, pointing it at the two. She suddenly smirked, "It figures...Li-Kun, you're not showing up on camera!" She realized something else as well, "You're the one that's been causing all of the mischief aren't you? You're the one that's been moving everything around."  
  
"Hai." Syaoran nodded, amber eyes twinkling. "I had to get your attention somehow didn't I?"   
  
For that, he got a playful swat on the arm from Sakura, "Mou! You still didn't have to scare me to death." Syaoran looked at her and smiled. Just then, Meling noticed something.  
  
"Sakura-Chan, you're not freaking out!"   
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Syaoran's a ghost and yet, you don't seem to be afraid of him." Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled, shrugging, "I don't know, I just can't really see myself being afraid of Syaoran-kun."   
  
The girls smiled and the room grew to a friendly quiet. Each was just content with being with one another. Suddenly, a song began to play on the radio that somehow seemed to fit the situation perfectly. Syaoran took Sakura by the hand, and asked to dance. Meling, Tomoyo, and Kero-Chan all moved to the side, letting the two have their time together. Even Kero kept his mouth shut, knowing just how special this time was.  
  
  
Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down  
Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time we fall  
You're the best friend that I've found  
I know you can't stay  
A part of you will never go away  
Your heart will stay  
  
I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
  
I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go  
I know that you will be there  
Forever more a part of me  
you're everywhere  
I'll always care  
  
I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
  
And I'll be right behind your shoulder  
watching you  
I'll be standing by your side  
and all you do  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe  
  
I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
  
This Way...  
  
Sakura and Syaoran finished their dance. Sakura glanced at the clock, 11:50. Ten minutes was all that they had. Syaoran brushed a strand of hair away from Sakura's face gently and nodded, "I don't have much time left."   
  
Sakura's eyes began to brim with tears, "We just said goodbye and now we have to do it all over again, It's not fair."   
  
"I know, but just remember, I'll always be with you." Syaoran bent forward and kissed Sakura gently. The girls stood, wiping tears from their eyes, even Kero-Chan seemed moved.   
  
Meling made her way to her cousin's side and hugged him, "Wherever you're going, you better take care of yourself, you here me, Li Syaoran!"   
  
Syaoran just chuckled and nodded, "I will, you too, Meling, I'll be watching over you as well."   
  
Tomoyo came next and hugged him as well, tears filling her eyes, "Take care Li-Kun, we'll miss you."   
  
"I'll miss you too, Daidouji-san." Syaoran returned her hug and raised an eyebrow as Kero-Chan fluttered over, "Listen Gaki, I know we never really got along and everything......"   
  
"It's forgiven, stuffed animal." Syaoran reached over and gave him a quick squeeze and let go. He turned to all of them and cleared his throat, "Listen, I know I wasn't always the greatest person to be around and everything, but I'm really glad that you all were able to see past all that, especially you, Sakura."   
  
Sakura smiled at him, tears streaming down her face. Syaoran walked over and hugged her to him, looking up, he turned to each of his friends, "Arigato, all of you. For just being there for me thorugh everything."   
  
Tomoyo, Meling, and yes, even Kero-Chan smiled at him and nodded. Tomoyo spoke for them all, "Aishiteru Li-Kun, from all of us. Never forget that."   
  
"I won't." Syaoran looked up as the clock stuck midnight. He quickly bent down and gave one last kiss to Sakura wiping her tears away, "Aishiteru, my love, I'll see you again, I promise."   
  
"Aishiteru, Syaoran." Sakura smiled, "Aishiteru."   
  
Syaoran walked back the way he came, and as quick as he had appeared, he was gone, his words echoing throughout the room...  
  
"I'll always be with you"   
  
  
Well, here it is. I hope you all liked it, even if it is totally sad. Now the question is, sequel or no sequel? That's for you guys to decide. Think I should leave it as a stand alone or continue? =) Let me know in your reviews! Bye for now!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
